The Doctor that Never Happened
by NebStorm
Summary: The Doctor had woke up just after regenerating. He was in a pile of rubble from a house and he had no Idea who he was or what was he even doing. He decided it was time to get answers, answers about who killed him before, who was in charge, who is he really aside from the Doctor, what does he like and dislike, and most importantly, why isn't he the blonde guy with a bow tie. OC DR
1. Chapter 1 Just Waking Up

**Neb: I do not own Doctor Who**

 **The Doctor: Review to your heart's content.**

 **Doctor's POV  
**

I pulled myself from under the rubble. _"Wrecked Rubbish Rubble,"_ I thought. I clearly wasn't thinking straight, for I just regenerated. I looked in a puddle of water and glanced at myself for a second. _"Regeneration?"_ Why did I feel like the man I was starring at wasn't me, who the hell am I anyway. All I can remember was a time vortex, a cocoon of some sort, some weirdo running his mouth about the mystic law or something like that.

Magic is rubbish, wait why do I think that way. I look closer in the water unable to make out much from my appearance. It was dark out, except for the full moon, the few lamps from the broken building that still worked, and that messed up stick that was glowing and making a god awful noise under the rock. Wait a minute, I love that noise. _"Why do I love that noise, oh never mind that."_

I grabbed the stick like object and pulled it out from under the rock. It was broken, wait no... yea it's broken. Why can't I think straight. Ok, I need to fix it. I crawl in the rubble and start digging out things. A playing card, two pens, a paint set where red and purple are the only colors of choice, you know what, red is my only color of choice, purple gives me a sickening feeling, why does it do that? _"I'm a weirdo, but that is OK, because a weirdo is anything but boring, right?"_ I pull black tape out of the rubble next and decided that was all I really needed for now. I took the two pens and pulled one of the bottom ends off. I look at the button on my screwdriver, I think that is what it is. I start pushing it over and over until I realized what the problem was, my finger was being pinched by the cracks in the screwdriver and the button was so tiny, I had a larger button that pushed that one before, but I don't recall what it looked like or where it went. I look at the two pins and get a feel for them. I like the curve on the bottom of one of them, so I decided to use that one. I tape up my screwdriver and attach the curved bottom part of the pen, can't even think of what that is called if it is called anything. I attach that over the button. I take the playing card and looked back at my screwdriver, the current crystal that was in it was exposed. I needed to cover it with something, so I rolled up the playing card and taped it, so it wouldn't unroll itself. I placed that over my power source and smiled. That makes that less exposed, but what do I do about the card crunching up. I unscrew my last pen and stick it right through the playing card, that will keep it from crunching up.

 _"Excellent!"_ I look at the red paint and looked at the scratched up screwdriver top and decided I should just paint over that. I take one of the brushes from my set and start working at it. _"Good as new,no not."_ Who keeps talking to me! I looked around. I was angry now, why was I angry. I was talking to myself obviously, no one else was there. I looked around and grabbed one of the lamps and smiled. _"I'll change out my crystal for another color, some other time. Guess my crystal is blue right now though, not sure why, but it is."_

I point my screwdriver in the air and grin as I point to the lamps. I press the screw driver, now not pinching me until the lights brighten and some of the ones that were off turned on. I looked at my white skin. _"One of these days, I'll be a black man,"_ I hoped. I start walking towards a broken mirror and see my long black hair, my kind of well toned body, not quite, got a little bit of a round thing going on with my stomach area, but I don't really care that much. My eyes were two different colors for some reason, one green hazel, the other one light sky blueish. My ears were fairly normal sized, not too big, not too small, not two obnoxious. I like them, they seem kind of bland, but I like them. The brown clothes I am wearing are all muddy, and torn, I'll have to change that. I decided I'll walk to a nearby house and take some clothes, but then I see it. My destiny in front of me. The blue box was just sitting there. I grin as I snap my finger opening the door and I walked in before closing it behind me. "Awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2 I'm my best Friend

**Neb: Second Chapter of my fanfic.  
**

 **10: He does not own Doctor Who**

 **11: Review to your heart's content.**

 **The not quite 11: I have been born, can't wait to see what I'll run into.**

 **11 Ganger: Your going to need help along the way.**

 **Flashback**

 _The Doctor was dancing inside a beautiful home with flowers decorated on the walls, petals on the floor, the walls were white, the bride was enjoying her time with her husband. He was at a wedding. He ran his hand along his brown hair as he grinned at the woman who invited him to this party and she waved back to her. She had a long brown pony tail and she work a purple dress. She had freckles and glasses, but those were perfections to her look, not flaws. The doctor loved weddings, almost as much as he loved dancing. That is when it all happened though. Men who wore white masks entered the room. They moved like machines, well more like clock work. That was when the doctor remembered them. He had fought them before, when he was the chimney man. "You were defeated already, how did you come back," the Doctor asked.  
_

 _"He - Will - Live - Again." The Doctor closed in one of the men and glared at the man's nonexistent eyes._

 _"Who? Who will live again?!" The men started making blades come out of their sleeves as they closed in on the party guests. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and pointed it at them. The one he closed in on stabbed him in the stomach._

 _"Doctor," yelled the girl with freckles._

 _"You, shouldn't exist," the Doctor grunted at the creature before he smelled something that was familiar. The man stabbed the doctor again causing him to fall to the floor. The guests were all now screaming as the clock work beings were stabbing them. One person knocked over candles causing the room to fill with fire. The Doctor crawled back as the man followed him. He grunted as he saw his hand glowing, "I don't want to go!" and then..._

 **End Flashback  
**

The man with black long hair woke from his bed as he heard a voice.

"Doctor."

"Is that me?"

"Yea, that is definitely you, if you don't know," the voice responded. "Point your screwdriver in front of you and click your button please."

The Doctor Pointed his Screwdriver in front of himself and clicked his new yellow curvy button. He heard two different sonic screwdrivers as he clicked his switch causing another man to emerge from thin air. This man was grinning as he put his own sonic screwdriver back in his pocket.

"I like your screwdriver by the way, very retro with the playing card. What is that, a king of spades." The man had blonde hair, a beige suit, and a red bow tie.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm the doctor, number 11 that is."

"I thought I was number 11 though?"

"We are," the man grinned. He grinned a lot for some reason which made the Doctor wonder what his angry face would be. "I'm a parallel version of you that should have happened instead."

"So I'm the Doctor that shouldn't have happened?"

"Quite so."

"I see, explains so much, why are my eyes different colors."

"Defect of the regeneration, I assume time mumbo jumbo caused that during your process. 11 started fading and they both put up their screw drivers again and pressed their buttons causing him to reemerge. "Thank you."

"Anytime, why don't I like the color purple?"

"Cause that is your new taste, each regeneration gets one, lucky for you, whatever time lock you broke by coming to existence gave you enough energy for five more regenerations at the most. Maybe for and a half."

"brilliant, except for the half part that is."

"Yea, I hope it's five."

"But we need to bring you back to existence... Doctor 11," the Doctor grinned.

"Indeed... Doctor 11," the blonde man grinned. "Get dressed, closet is over there, and we have a lot to do."

The Doctor moved over to his closet and started changing. He got a white button down shirt and looked at his row of ties and shook his head. "No ties, not this regeneration."

"Fair enough, we are all the same, but different."

He put on some khakis and grabbed a straw hat from the top shelf that was white. He looked threw a row of glasses and grabbed some round ones and put them in his top shirt pocket. "How do I look?"

"Like a champ," 11 responded. 11 handed him a comb which he used to comb back his hair and then the two of them smiled at each other until the TARDIS sounded like it landed. "Good luck Doctor, your companion will find you soon enough, but remember, so will your enemies."

"Good luck to you in your time vortex Doctor that should have happened," the doctor smiled before the blond man faded. The Doctor then walked to his door and smiled as he oppened it up to see the main control room of the TARDIS. "The Doctor I am, but what kind of Doctor am I, and... Doctor who?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The Doctor has landed on planet, VX47, Earthling inhabited world," a creature yelled from within it's container. "Dalek Commander shall go to him with a squad of troops."

"Yes, Dalek Fleet Admiral," another Dalek yelled back, except the Dalek Commander was talking to a black dalek with red balls attached to each side of it..


	3. Chapter 3 Why are humans here?

**Neb: Third Chapter, and I really don't own Doctor Who.  
**

 **River Song: Review please.**

The Doctor was looking around at the planet he was on. Inhabited by humans, but not quite a planet he has heard of. "This isn't Earth," he mumbled.

"Of course not traveler, this is Earth VX47," a man responded.

"Excuse me good sir, if that... thing is your ship, I suggest you move it to a better spot," another man stated. "Otherwise it will get toed and tossed."

"Close to Earth," the Doctor mumbled. His eyes moved across the people, checking out the style of things. Everyone that was an adult had long skinny swords dressed at their sides and they all wore white suits, some woman had the exception of skirts that tied in nicely with their suits, some people wore hats that at least allowed them to look a little different. Doctor had no idea what kind of world this was, but it seemed interesting to say the least. They also carried laser guns at their sides of different customization as well, so aside of their facial features, their weapons, their choice of added equipment and style, they all still wore suit jackets, anyone 13 and up. The children that ranged from 3 to 12 all wore button down white shirts and black dress pants, and the babies who were younger were the only ones aloud to show diversity in their clothing.

"Where did this world come from," the Doctor wondered. "What the hell is going on?"

"You see my good traveler, this is a corporate world. A planet where people live to work, we of course wear weapons with us, because of invaders, like the Cybermen, the Daleks, and any other pesky aliens," a black man wearing a white suit with a red laser pistol at his side, along with his silver fencing sword."

"We have the lizard people though," a round man stated to the man talking to the doctor.

"Fair, but those guys are native to our home world Earth, so they are welcomed, of course."

"Right," the round man smiled.

"I'm confused, when did all of this happened, what time am I in?"

"Time? 4:30 PM, eastern."

"That is not what I meant," he responded before a loud whistle filled the area and all of the people started moving and headed towards their giant buildings.

"Work time my friend, so long," the round man smiled. The Doctor stood there dumbfounded as everyone started disappearing from sight and he was left on an empty road.

... "What?" The Doctor decided he sthehould check out this planet a little more, there had to be a reason he was brought here of all places. All the buildings were chrome and tall. The people were made up of humans, so they haven't been extincted yet, Silurians coexist with humans peacefully off world... nothing ads up. What happened to the time line, it's completely discombobulated. Well to be fare it has always been that way, but still... more so than usual." The doctor walked over to a hologram of a person and stared for a second before deciding to ask questions.

"Can I do something for you sir," the hologram asked.

"What races do humans consist of in their gene pool?"

"This particular planet consists of modified human being enhanced in order to live up to 450 years."

"What upgrade was that?"

"An ancient gene, brought back to life. The Gelvin Race."

"Gelvin?"

"With these modifications, the human heart expanded twice it's original size and all organs are stronger and healthier until age 425."

"The Gelvins are extinct though, how did that happen. How do people know what the Gelvins are, their entire race was wiped from existence itself."

"Nothing can truly be erased from existence sir," the hologram responded.

"They were, pretty easily actually, the Gelvins were on breach of discovering time travel, you can thank bloody Rassilon for that, he didn't want anyone to rival the Time lords, so they wiped them out."

"Time Lords revived us," the hologram responded. The Doctor stumbled back after hearing that and the hollogram turned it's head and then looked back at him.

"Wait, what," the Doctor yelled.

"I'm sorry, this hologram is out of commission, please don't ask anymore questions until fixed." The hologram continued to repeat those words over and over until the Doctor turned around and left.

"Let's find out who runs this place?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Destroyed us, who could stand in the way of the Daleks," the Dalek Commander yelled. An Asian woman with two pistols, one in each hand smiled at it. She walked over to it and blasted off it's gun and then it's eyeball.

"Where is the rest of your squad... wait a minute, their they are," she smiled before blowing away another dalek that came around the corner then she fired twice more at two more daleks.

"What weaponry is that," the Dalek Commander yelled.

"Radiation Gun that holds the power of a mini supernova, condensed and fired with dampeners to keep it from blowing away more than I want."

"That technology is beyond a human, what are you?"

"a river," she responded with a cocky smile.


	4. Ch 4 The Doctor, The Master, The River

**Neb: fourth chapter and I really don't own Doctor Who.  
**

 **11: this will be a good chapter, will I be in it.**

 **Neb: Maybe, if I write you in it.**

 **11: Well if I'm not, then it will be an alright chapter, not perfect, but pretty good.**

 **10: Review to your hearts content!**

The Doctor headed to a building where two men stood up front. They both wore white suits and white bowler hats. They stood at attention with their right hands on their swords and their left hands tucked in the right side of their coats where their Laser pistols were. "Well look there, guards wearing suits when the universe is against them, I had no Idea humanity could be so stupid," the Doctor stated. He humphed when he looked at them not moving or responding to his sentence. "I hate being ignored, that's the type of person I am... partly." He waved his hand in front of one of them, but his eyes didn't follow. He checked the man's pulse. "Still alive, yet somehow louder than normal?" The Doctor pulled open the man's suit jacket a bit and noticed a armored padding on the man's dress shirt. "Maybe you guys are smart," the Doctor responded before walking past them into the building. "And extremely good at standing at attention."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A black man with one eye completely blank white while the other was dark brown walked along the road way. He wore a black suit with a black bowler hat and carried a cane with a bird claw gripping onto a small crystal. He grinned when he saw the doctor move into the building and decided to follow. "Finally found you my old friend," the man stated before he walked over. He saw an Asian lady head inside the building after the doctor. He could tell that she was foreign to this land, just like the Doctor and just like himself. All three of them lost in a time line that lacks sense. He was about to go in the building, but he noticed something weirder down the alley. He walked down the alley and saw a french dinning table maybe 18th century. He walked closer and held up his cane. The table had a mirror on the top of it, which had an unusual type of aura. He couldn't quite understand why it was here or what was going on. The man ducked when a blade made of clock pieces moved right by him. He blocked the next attack with his cane and then kicked the creature in the stomach. The creature lifted it's head up and increased the length of it's blade as it got into a different stance.

"I can tell by your sound, your a clockwork machine," the man spoke up. He lifted his cane and got into his own fighting stance. "Are you prepared to face your better?" The machine started lunging and drawing back its blade causing him to step back. He knew what the creature intended, it was planning to corner him into a wall in order to take away his free space. "Why is it you fight so well, is sparring your intended design, you shouldn't be able to move so freely?" The man ducked when another blade came above him. He then jumped to the right when the first blade lunged again. He turned his head to see another clockwork robot walking forward wearing a mask like the last one. The man grunted as the two clockwork beings released an extra blade from their other sleeves. "Who the hell made you," the man responded. More of them started coming down the alley. The man sighed before stepping back until he was cornered. They all moved closer two him each making blades emerge from their arms.

"What is your affiliation with the Doctor," one of the androids asked in a commanding robotic tone.

"Oh, so you can talk, well that just upsets me more," the man stated. "Look I get that you guys have this whole, black alley, cornering pray sort of thing going on, but can you guys just answer my question first, who made you?"

"What is your affiliation with th-" *Boom* The man had fired a beam of light from his hand incinerating the android.

"Next!" The next one charged at him, but he just repeated the same attack destroying it causing all of them to charge at one. He blew away each and everyone of them as they closed in on him and he laughed while doing it.

"Who are you," one of the clockwork androids asked.

"Thank you for asking, my steampunk friend, that is the question I would scream at the top of my lungs at the top of the tallest building the answer to." The man grinned as he created a ball of light in his hand. "I am the master!" *Bang*

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _"Turn left,"_ a voice spoke up in the Doctors mind. He did so on command. _"Make three rights, then two more lefts then disappear in a nearby room."_ He followed the commands as he recognized the voice that was talking to him. _"Screwdriver please."_ The Doctor lifted his Screwdriver and clicked it in front of himself hearing another screwdriver go off. The 11th Doctor emerged from thin air and grinned at the Doctor. "Glad you could help Doc, sorry I called you Doc, remind me to never call you that again."

"I shall, why are you here, is this a visit or do you have news about my investigation of our death and the disappearance of our predecessor."

"Afraid it is neither of those answers, the reason I am here, is because you are being stocked by a very dangerous person."

Both of the Doctors poked their heads out of the room to find an Asian woman looking around the hallway for the Doctor.

"So what is she, an android, Cyberman before final upgrade," the Doctor asked.

"Worse, she's our wife," 11th Doctor responded. "River Song with a whole new set of regenerations, just like us." The woman turned towards them and smiled causing them to fall back inside the room.

"Please, my love, I think I've earned a title now, I think I'll go with The River."

 **That's it for this chapter, hope you all enjoyed. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Alliance of Three

**Neb: fifth chapter and I'm pretty sure I don't own Doctor Who, but lets check. *Tardis noises* *Tardis noises* Yep, I don't own it.  
**

The Doctor and 11 both kept their distance from the Asian woman.

"River Song," 11 responded. "Careful of her, she is out to kill us if this is one of her earlier regenerations!"

"It's not sweety, it's The River."

"Sorry, but you have to be a Time Lord in order to take a title like that and your not, your just a human," 11 yelled.

"Careful we love humans," The Doctor responded.

"Fair point," 11 agreed. "Still, you require the Time Lord biology in order to call yourself one, but all you have on us is Regeneration, which you stupidly decide to waste all of them."

"I didn't think it was a waist," she responded... "And then I died."

"Wait a minute, the woman I added to the library data," the Doctor realized.

"Yea that's the one and then..." 11 looked over at her and started poking at her head. "You said you died?"

"Yea, in the library, and then we brilliantly saved her memories," the Doctor grinned before 11 hushed him.

"How do you remember dying, it hasn't happened yet," 11 grumbled angrily. He hated when he couldn't guess something, especially when it's his wife.

"I mean, that I died idiot," she responded. "I remember, because I woke up on this planet with all my memories intact, I felt like I was uploaded in a new body, but this one is made out of flesh and blood."

"You got to be kidding me," 11 responded before almost disappearing and then him and The Doctor both clicked their screw drivers so he could reemerge. 11 poked river with something and then started analyzing her blood before she gave him a grumpy look for poking her with a needle.

"Well, what does it say," The Doctor asked.

"She's Time Lord... a full one... how in bloody Gallifrey are you a Time Lord or get one's body!?"

"I don't know, I woke up like this," River Song responded, "but I do qualify for the name change now though."

"A mind reuploaded into a Time Lords body, that is brilliant," The Doctor grinned before 11 gave him a glare. "Calm down old man, I'm just admiring some work."

"Not my work obviously, I was living a fantasy where I had kids and was watched over by the Moon and the Library," The River replied.

"How fortunate, take off your sunglasses ma'am," a tall black man stated as he walked towards them.

"Why should I?"

"Because I need to see if your like me," he responded revealing his mismatched eyes. He looked at the two Doctors and grinned before the other one vanished.

River took off her glasses and revealed a green eye on her left side and a brown one on her right.

"I'm right then, your eyes don't match either," the man realized.

"I'm sorry, who are you," The Doctor asked.

"Believe it or not Doctor, we went to school together."

"Master," he responded. "Your looking great minus the blank eye on your right.

"On behalf of people who has eyes like this, I say shame on you Doctor," the Master grinned.

"I don't understand, I heard you are enemies," The River spoke up.

"Arch nemesis my dear," The Master grinned. "So Doctor, want to solve the mystery together my old friend?"

"I suppose a team up couldn't hurt, but I warn you, no killing people," The Doctor growled.

"Don't worry Doctor, I swear not a human will perish under the agreement of our alliance, I just want to know how I got back from the dead," he grinned.

"Fair enough,curiosity gets the best of us all, after all," Doctor related.

"Indeed," Master replied. River rolled her eyes at the two of them forgetting she was even here.

"Give me your weapon if you aren't going to kill anyone," River growled.

"Feisty," Master yelled with a big dumb grin on his face. "I love it!" He tossed his laser screw driver to her. "Got a spare sonic on you anyone, need to get around places still, and you took my beautiful key."

"I have a screwdriver and a pen, your getting the pen," River responded as she tossed him a silver pen witch he was assimilating it with his cane and updating it's features.

"Dammit, I will be through five regenerations by the time this thing updates, pens are useless," Master growled.

"I never said update it," River growled.

"Keep your shorts on, I can't kill anyone with a screwdriver," he explained. "Where did the other man go?"

"Who, the other me, yea he probably headed back to his Tardis, can't survive out here to long with his timeline fading," The Doctor explained. "So how about we start gathering info my friends?"

"Wife!"

"I never got married," Doctor pointed out.

"I'm confident time will correct itself," she winked before the Master let out a loud yawn and started walking down the hallway.

"River, Doctor, are you coming?"


	6. Chapter 6 Who lived here first

**Neb: An alliance had formed between those who define intelligence, but are they smart enough to figure out why the Master and River are alive and why the Doctor had regenerated against the proper timeline.  
**

 **Master: He does not own Doctor Who, or Master Who is what it should be.**

 **Doctor: You've regenerated into a weirdo...**

The two and a half Timelords(River:The what?) The three Timelords made their way down the hallway keeping their eyes on their surroundings. The Advancement of technology seemed about right for this day an age which was...

"What year are we in anyway," the Doctor asked.

"The Year forty-one hundred, we popped in at a strange time," The Master responded.

"Humanity left Earth around this time period right," the Doctor asked River.

"Quite some time before now I think," River answered.

"Well at least that's normal," the Doctor responded.

"I'm sorry Doctor, what isn't normal," Master asked.

"Humanities blood for one thing, they apparently had expanded their lives by mixing it with an ancient race I thought had been wiped out by Rassilon," The Doctor explained.

"Gelvin," The Master responded.

"What," River replied.

"The Gelven race, looks like humans like timelords do, except their hearts are twice the size of the average human heart and they have thicker spinal cords, anyways, the Average Gelvin could live up to six hundred years, but Human Gelvins can only live up to Four hundred and fifty."

"You should select a companion from them, so I can catch her or him and say you'll never take me alive Doctor," the Master laughed.

"I'm the Doctor's companion right now, ain't that right sweety," River fluttered.

"No," both Master and Doctor responded before they entered a big doorway.

"Welcome travelers," a man with white long hair stated as he ran up to greet them. "If you are here to speak to Vice President of the planet, he is out today."

"That's fine, we'll just talk to the president," the Master grinned.

"Far to busy sir, far to busy," the man laughed nervously. "I can give you a tour of the hall though, how does that sound."

"What does this planet know of the Time Lords," the Doctor spoke up.

"Ancient beings who once colonized this rock for harvesting resources, then their race fell during a big war and this rock became humanities key to living for another eight thousand years, we have a plan to evacuate in seven though."

"To think we abandoned this place with that much resources left," Master grumbled.

"I don't think our people would do such a thing," Doctor pointed out. "If I'm not mistaken, we could've been chased out." The Master and The River both looked at Doctor.

"What could be bad enough to chase out Timelords, the Sontarans don't live in this sector and the Daleks would be stationed here," the Master pointed out. "No this has something to do with another ancient race."

"Perhaps," The Doctor agreed.

"I think our next course of action is to see how many different species lived on this rock," River decided.

"Actually the Timelords were the second people to live on this so called rock, the Gelvin were the first and we are the third and still holding the place," the man explained.

"Human's couldn't chase out Timelords or Daleks," the Master laughed.

"We chased no one, it was abandoned," the man growled.

"So you think, so you are fed," the Master responded as he got up in the man's face.

"Master, back off," the Doctor responded.

"What are aliens doing on our planet anyway without clearance passes," the man asked and the Doctor held out his psychic paper.

"I see, well that changes everything," the man grunted before walking to a phone. "Mhmm," the man responded and then hung up the phone. Four guards came in holding their guns out and River pulled out hers as she backed near the Master and the Doctor. "These men are in possession of psychic paper, they are aliens also without clearance!"

"Come with us," one of the guards yelled.

"Doctor, what do we do," River asked and the Doctor grunted.

"We run!"


End file.
